Sang-de-Bourbe ou la baguette au bois de vigne
by Mayoon
Summary: Plongez ou replongez dans le conte de Cendrillon version Dramione. Presque fidèle à Charles Perrault, voici un OS simple mais tinté d'amour.


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling / C. Perrault - un mélange des deux auteurs sorti tout droit de mes petites mains.

J'ai eu l'idée de faire un petit OS où on revisiterait Cendrillon et un Dramione. J'ai voulu faire comme dans le conte de notre enfance c'est-à-dire que c'est vraiment un peu cliché sur les bords mais pour une première je trouve que c'est pas trop mal mdr. Bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis ! :)

 **Sang-de-bourbe ou la baguette en bois de vigne**

Il était une fois, dans un royaume magique fort lointain, un homme au nom de John Granger. Mr Granger a dû épouser dans un second mariage une femme méchante et vile, Mme Lestrange. Celle-ci avait deux filles, Pansy et Millicent, qui étaient de parfaites copies de leur affreuse mère. Mr Granger, de son côté, avait une adorable fille : Hermione. C'était une jeune fille incroyablement belle et intelligente, elle tenait cela de sa mère. Mme Lestrange n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de s'en prendre à sa belle-fille mais cela ne changeait rien à la gentillesse d'Hermione. La marâtre lui donna à effectuer les tâches les plus ingrates et ce sans baguette quand bien même Hermione était aussi une sorcière. Elle lavait les sols, les chambres, la vaisselle au dur labeur de ses petites mains. La méchante belle-mère lui donna la chambre dans le grenier qui n'était pas non plus entretenue par la magie, ni même entretenu pour dire. Hermione avait un lit semblable à une paillasse tandis que Pansy et Millicent étaient traitées comme des futures princesses. Hermione n'osait se plaindre et souffrait en silence, son père soumis à l'Imperium de Mme Lestrange ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

Quand elle avait enfin fini son ouvrage, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Sa belle-famille nommait Hermione Sang-de-bourbe à cause des ses origines car en effet, Hermione était la seule personne à être une sorcière chez les Granger. Dans ce pays, sorciers et moldus vivent en harmonie mais quelques racistes subsistent malgré tout. Hermione restait tout de même une bonne personne, gardant la tête haute devant ce surnom insultant.

Un jour, un valet arriva dans leur demeure. Il annonça que le fils du Roi Lucius donnait un bal et toutes les jeunes filles du pays y étaient conviées. Cela ravie Pansy et Millicent qui coururent jusqu'à leurs penderie. Elles sortirent leurs plus belles robes, leurs plus beaux bijoux en laissant derrière elle un désordre que devra ranger Hermione.

La jeune fille dû servir ses demi-sœurs. Coiffure, ongles et conseils. Tandis qu'elle les coiffait Pansy lui demanda si elle voudrait, elle aussi, aller au bal. « Oh oui, j'adorerais mais je n'ai pas de beaux vêtements comme les vôtres et Mère ne l'acceptera jamais », répondit Hermione. « Tu as raison, que dirait le Prince si Sang-de-bourbe se rendait à son bal », rigolèrent les deux sœurs. La remarque fit mal à Hermione mais elle continua sa besogne et coiffa ses sœurs aussi bien qu'elle le pu gardant pour elle la souffrance qu'engendrait ce surnom.

Le grand jour arriva, Mme Lestrange et ses filles se rendirent au bal et laissèrent Hermione. La jeune fille attendit de ne plus voir le carrosse à l'horizon pour laisser couler librement ses larmes. « Hermione, Hermione, ne pleurs pas mon enfant », entendit-elle. C'était sa marraine la fée Molly qui lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione ne pu répondre à sa marraine tellement ses pleurs étaient intenses. La fée lui demanda alors si elle voulait aller au bal. La douce Hermione répondit que oui mais qu'elle ne pouvait y aller sans habits ni carrosse. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, tu iras au bal ».

Molly lui demande de lui apporter une citrouille. Hermione alla chercher la plus belle du jardin et la ramena à sa Marraine. Celle-ci donna à la citrouille l'apparence d'un magnifique carrosse grâce à un sortilège de métamorphose. Hermione s'exclama qu'elle connaissait ce sort mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'essayer puisque sa belle-mère ne l'avait jamais autoriser à posséder une baguette. Ensuite, par un autre sortilège la bonne Fée transforma des souris en beaux chevaux. Elle demanda à Hermione si un Elfe de Maison se trouvait là. « Oui, bien sûr, Dobby est toujours là ». « Appelle le mon enfant », répondit Molly, « Il sera ton cocher ce soir ». Dobby, à l'entente de son nom débarqua et fut ravie d'aider la jeune fille qui a toujours été bonne avec lui.

Il est temps de s'occuper de ton apparence jeune fille. D'un coup de baguette, Molly fit apparaître sur Hermione une jolie robe bleue à volant. Elle la coiffa magnifiquement à tel point qu'on ne reconnu pas Hermione. Cela changeait des habits de servante que lui avait donné la Marâtre. La Marraine donne aussi une baguette à Hermione. Quand elle l'a pris dans ses mains, une douce chaleur la traversa comme si elle était enfin complète. « C'est une baguette en bois de vigne, ma chère enfant, ne la perd pas et ne la montre surtout pas à cette affreuse mégère ». « Merci infiniment Marraine, je ne pouvais pas être aussi comblée ». « Dépêche toi, Hermione, il faut partir si tu veux arriver à temps. Je t'aurais bien fait transplaner mais je ne veux pas gâcher cette soirée par un désartibulement.. Fais bien attention à toi, et surtout n'oublie pas de rentrer avant minuit sinon tout disparaîtra sauf ta baguette ». « Je vous le promets, Marraine, je rentrerais à l'heure ».

Hermione monta dans le carrosse et se dirigea tout droit vers le château. Le Prince Drago fut prévenu qu'une magnifique princesse inconnue se rendait au bal. Il se mit alors à l'attendre près de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il lui ouvrit la porte et la fit descendre. Le Prince fut subjugué par sa beauté de par sa chevelure brune retenue à sa belle robe bleue. Hermione n'était pas en reste, le Prince était d 'une beauté sans nom. Il amena Hermione à la salle de bal et lui proposa de danser. Les violons se mirent à jouer et tous les invités s'arrêtèrent de danser pour admirer cette inconnue. On entendit des chuchotements : « Oh qu'elle est belle ! C'est incroyable mais qui est-ce ? » Même le roi ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

Le Prince n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot mais offrit à la jeune fille un verre de son meilleur champagne qui le remercia vivement. Ils dansèrent pendant des heures, ils ne s'en laissaient point. Yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, l'autre autour de sa taille, personne ne pouvait nier l'amour qui naissait. Les deux sœurs qui n'avaient pas reconnu Hermione étaient vertes de jalousie. Elles aussi voulaient danser avec le Prince.

Malheureusement, minuit approché à grands pas. Hermione fit une révérence au Prince et lui dit au revoir. Attristé, il lui demanda son nom mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre le premier coup d'horloge sonnait. Hermione se mit à courir dans le château et fit, sans attention, tomber sa baguette. Le prince qui tentait de la rattraper prit soigneusement cette baguette en bois de vigne. J'espère vous revoir, dit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione se dépêcha de monter dans son carrosse et partit le plus vite possible mais la carrosse redevenait citrouille, les chevaux souris. Seul Dobby resta lui même et ramena la jeune fille à la maison. Lorsque Pansy et Millicent rentrèrent, elle ne purent s'empêcher de tout raconter à Hermione en espérant voir de la jalousie dans ses yeux. Elles dirent à la jeune fille que la soirée fut bonne mais que malheureusement pour elles, le Prince était tombé amoureux d'une magnifique princesse vêtue de bleue. Elle avait dû partir avant minuit et avait laisser tomber sa baguette que le Prince n'avait pas quitté. Ma baguette pensa Hermione.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Prince annonça qu'il épouserait la fille à qui appartenait la baguette. Toutes les jeunes filles du royaume espérèrent que la baguette les choisiraient. Les princesses l'essayèrent mais la baguette au bois de vigne ne montra aucun signe, il en était de même pour toute la Cour. Un valet arriva au domicile de la marâtre qui envoya Hermione récurer le sol des chambres. L'homme du roi donna la baguette à Millicent mais rien de se produisit. Il essaya alors avec Pansy mais rien non plus. « Je suis désolé, Mesdames mais la baguette ne répond point. Puis-je voir la jeune fille de tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il mais Mme Lestrange répondit que cela ne servait à rien, Sang-de-bourbe était restée à la maison. L'homme n'en eu cure et se dirigea vers l'escalier où il appela Hermione. « J'ai l'ordre de faire essayer la baguette à toute les jeunes filles du royaume ».

Hermione prit la baguette entre ses mains et la même sensation que la première fois la saisit. Le valet prit la main de Cendrillon et annonça à la marâtre qu'elle était la jeune fille que le Prince recherchait. Il emmena Hermione au château où elle retrouva son Prince. Il la trouva toujours aussi belle malgré ses haillons.

« Épousez moi, Ma Dame ». « Je m'appelle Hermione Mon Prince et j'accepte avec plaisir de vous épouser ».

 _Les deux amoureux se marièrent les jours qui suivirent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._


End file.
